Be My Escape
by Dreamlesss
Summary: It's set after the war. Ginny has to finish her 7th year and the Trio decides to join her. When Ginny's world suddenly comes crushing down, she will find comfort and escape in the least expected person. Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER! _**

**_AN: This is an insight of my new story. I had it up like ages ago and it was under the same title and couple of people read it but I decided to change the story completely. It was very poorly written and I did not like the way I started it and it was too dark and depressing. _**

**_WARNING; This story may contain self - harm in later chapters._**

* * *

**BE MY ESCAPE**

**Chapter 1**

Something was shining in Ginny's face. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see at first but when her eyes got used to the bright light, which turned out to be the sun, she realized she is not in her room. She was somewhere else. It took her a while to remember but she did.

She was in Draco's freaking Malfoy's room.

She turned around to observe. His room was actually quiet lovely. She had no idea he had his own room. One of the joys of being rich, she guessed.

The bed sheets were pure white with nice comfy pillows. The bed itself was king size. The walls obviously green but not the dark Slytherin green it was somehow nicer, a bit lighter. There were two doors in the room; she guessed one was for the bathroom and one an exit/entrance.

She scanned the room one more time. No Malfoy, where is he?

She slowly slid out of Malfoy's bed. Not sure of what to do and she couldn't decide should she leave or stay. She walked over to the mirror first; she froze, shocked of her own reflection. She looked quiet ugly and that was putting it nicely. Her mascara was all over her face. God, how did she end up in this mess? Now Malfoy is probably going to ask questions. Questions, she did not want to answer.

She was getting frustrated; she could not find her wand or clean her mascara off her face. And Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

Wait…She didn't check the bathroom. She walked slowly over to the brown oak door, which she assumed was the bathroom. She stopped an inch away from it and slowly leaned her left ear against the door, making sure she didn't make any noise. She kept listening for a while like that. No sound was coming from the other side of the door, no shower running and no movement, just silence. Malfoy was not in there.

She should probably leave but she wasn't sure where the room was located. Maybe it led out straight to the Slytherin common room or she could be lucky and it would lead her out somewhere else in the castle. That was too big of a risk to take, if it did lead her out somewhere in the castle, who says somebody won't be passing at that exact time when she comes out. And knowing her luck, it would be someone who she knows or someone who knows that Malfoy resides here.

So, she just went back to bed and sat down, knowing there wasn't anything she could really do, but to only wait.

**….**

It felt like days had passed for Ginny, when finally someone was coming in through the door. She got really nervous, not even sure was she even supposed to stay or how Malfoy would react to her still being here.

The first thing she saw when he entered was his blonde hair and after a second he was in front of her in his full Malfoy grace, smirking at her.

'The bathroom is that way, if you want to get washed up, weasel!' Malfoy said in a mocking tone.

Here it goes. She was worried he was going to ask questions? God, he doesn't even care. Ginny mentally kicked herself for even considering that a Malfoy would be concerned about her. Well, she couldn't really blame herself for thinking that, after yesterday anyone would be confused in her situation.

She didn't say anything back just stared at him and slowly stood up to make her way to the bathroom.

All the way, while she was walking to the bathroom, Ginny could feel Malfoy's eyes on her.

**.…**

Ginny took a long hot shower. She didn't even realize how bad she needed one until she turned on the hot water. She loved the feeling of hot water splashing all over her body. Plus, Malfoy's shower was super fancy with all kind of expensive hair and body products. Oh, these rich people.

By the time she was done showering and was all dressed, she did not want to leave the bathroom's comforting walls and deal with Malfoy. She would do anything to escape but there was no way of avoiding him.

She exited bathroom and there he was sitting in front of her, waiting.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her and motioned to her to sit down next to him. She did as she was told. Half of her curious, other scared.

All of a sudden a table appeared in front of her. He took some food out of the bag that he had brought with him earlier, and put it on the table. Ginny was shocked to say the least.

There was some toast, salad, chocolate brownies and coffee. Malfoy started to eat, but Ginny didn't move an inch. She just sat there starring at the table and occasionally at Malfoy. What the hell was going on here? First, Malfoy lets her stay the night, then he lets her shower in his shower and like that wasn't confusing enough, now he brings her breakfast?

Malfoy finally noticed that Ginny was just sitting and starring at the table.

'Do you need a special invitation to eat?' Malfoy said and smirked at her.

'No, I am just surprised.'

'Why, it's just food, weasel!' He said back at her.

'I know, but why are you doing this?' Ginny asked finally the question that was bugging her for hours.

'Oh god, don't make a big deal out of this. You seemed upset last night and looked like you needed someone to talk to. That's all. I may be a jerk, but I do not like girls crying and I certainly don't leave them just there.' He said bluntly.

'Well, thank you, I guess.' Ginny said and grabbed a slice of toast. She was starving.

**….**

By the time she was done and left Malfoy's room it was around 1 in the day. Her brother is going to be furious with her.

Thinking of her brother it reminded her of what happened yesterday:

_She had just finished dinner and left the Great Hall. She was supposed to meet up with some of her friends._

_When she was interrupted by Blaise Zabini:_

_'Hey red, where you off to?'_

_Ginny just rolled her eyes and kept walking._

_'Hey don't ignore me when I am talking to you! You don't want a repeat of last time. Do you?' He threatened her and his eyes had a little violent spark in it._

_'Zabini, you know all too well that I kicked your ass the last time you tried something with me, so don't waste your breath!' She said with a smirk on her face and walked away leaving a disappointed Blaise Zabini behind._

_When she was about to turn around a corner she was almost scared to death by Ron. He was just standing there and shooting daggers at her. What has she done now to piss this baboon off?_

_'Have I not told you Ginny to not talk to Slytherins?' He asked her in an angry tone._

_'I was not talking I was telling him to piss off.' Ginny defended herself._

_'That sure didn't look like it. What is going on between you two?' He walked closer to her._

_'Nothing, honestly, he just keeps annoying me.'_

_'That's not what I heard. He said that you had done something last time and it sure did sound friendly.'_

_'Ah, whatever Ron, think what you like. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet my friends now.' She said and made an attempt to get past him. But as she was about to pass him he yanked her by her arm back and slammed her against the stone wall._

_'WHAT THE HELL RON?' She screamed in terrified voice. She was well used to Ron's weird tempers but this was a first._

_'Don't lie to me Ginny. You're probably off to see some of your Slytherin boy's, you slut.' He shook her violently. What the hell has come over Ron?_

_'I am not meeting Slytherins, I am meeting Luna and Neville. For fuck sake Ron, let me go your hurting me.'_

_'I forbid you to see that boy or any boy in that matter. I won't have my sis slut around. You have to be perfect or you are going to ruin the last reputation I have.' He slapped her hard on the cheek at this. She couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't stop there he was full on hitting her now, slapping her wherever his hand could get to. Finally she managed to get hold of her wand and she screamed:_

_'Locomotor Mortis' as she said it Ron's legs got locked and he fell over cursing loud._

_She didn't waste any time she made a run for it. To the most abandoned place she could find in the castle and hid in the corner there. She was all bruised and she couldn't stop sobbing._

_Her own brother had just kicked the crap out of her. What the hell was wrong with him? Was she really that bad? Was she really that disgraceful?_

_She was sitting there for hours not wanting to go back to common room.. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of footsteps approaching her. Instantly an alarm went off in her head that it was Ron. She flipped out her wand and went to face the person who was approaching her._

_It wasn't Ron._

_It was Malfoy._

**….**

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a worried Hermione.

'Where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you!' Hermione told her and hugged her tightly.

'Are you alright?' Hermione looked at her worriedly.

'I am fine Hermione, I just went to chill in Room of Requirements and I fell asleep.' Ginny explained herself.

'Come on; let's get to the others to let them know your fine.' Hermione told her and yanked her softly by her arm. It was a gentle yank but it stung, of Ron's hard grip and hits from yesterday.

She didn't feel like going to them, especially Ron. She didn't have the stomach to face him again. To be honest she was scared.

Hermione urgently took Ginny up to Griffyndor tower. Every step they took got her closer to their destination and she got more, and more nervous and scared. By the time they got there Ginny was petrified by fear and could barely breathe.

Calm down! It's not like he is going to attack you in front of everyone, just stick with Hermione! She told herself and tried to calm down.

Hermione was so eager to take her back that she literally screamed the password to the fat lady. The poor woman barely had enough time to open the portrait door before Hermione could actually run into it.

So here she was. After a long run through all of Hogwarts by eager Hermione, she was face to face with Ron.

He didn't look angry, he looked relieved. He went to hug her hard and she winced in pain. She felt disgusted by his sudden love towards her, like yesterday never happened. Well at least it was better than another beat. Maybe he was sorry and maybe he will apologize later.

Next in line was Harry he hugged her too but not as tight as Ron so it didn't hurt too much.

'We are so glad you're ok, after Neville came to us and told us that you never showed up we went looking for you but we couldn't find you. We were so worried that something happened to you.' Harry took a breath of relief as he said it.

'Yeah, sorry guys I just went to Room of Requirements and accidentally fell asleep. I didn't mean to make you worry.' Great, now she felt like shit of making Harry and Hermione worry about her. She knew how they would get after the war. It was the hardest on them to have to worry, look over their shoulders all the time, only because of their instincts from war and at the same time pretend that everything is ok, when really it wasn't and they just couldn't go back to normal like nothing ever happened.

'It's ok Gin, as long as you're ok now.' It was Ron who said it and tapped her softly on the shoulder. It felt cold and awkward.

She didn't want him to touch her, well at least not until they talked about it.

They sat in the common room for the most of the day and evening. Ginny tried to keep her distance from Ron as much as possible but still not making it look weird. Thank God, nobody noticed her sneaky attempts of stepping backwards or sideways when her brother stood too close to her.

One by one they started to wonder off to bed. Until it was her, Hermione and Ron left. She was about to say she is off to bed when Hermione obliviously interrupted her.

'Ok guys I am off to bed now. I'll leave you two to chat you probably have lots of brother and sister talking to do.' As she said it she winked at them and stood up and walked upstairs.

Ginny was terrified sitting there. She was about to run after Hermione but found herself not being able to move from fear. It's not right; she shouldn't be scared of her own brother. She should come to him when things are hard or when someone hurts her, not run form him because he hurts her instead. She was pulled out of her unsettling thoughts by no other than the person she was most afraid of right now.

'Look Gin, I wanted to say I am really sorry of what I did last night. I know sorry may seem really weak for what I did and it will never make it up to you for what I did, but please forgive me.' Ron said and looked at her with genuine guilt in his eyes.

'You're supposed to be the one I come to not the one I run from.' She said not daring to look at him so instead she was starring in the common rooms fire place trying to find some comfort in the hot flames.

'I know. I know. I am so sorry; I don't know what came over me it was a really bad day for me. All that post war thing going on in my head you know. It will never happen again, I promise. Please?'

She had to think for a moment. Maybe he was really sorry? It was her brother after all. She had to understand him it wasn't easy on him nor it was for her but she wasn't in the public eye or being called on of the Golden Trio, or like some magazines like to put it 'The Golden Boys 'Sidekick's' '. There were a lot of expectations of him... of all of them and it must be though and it probably got under his skin a lot. The pressure must be really strong, so she understood.

'I understand, of course I forgive you Ron your my brother after all.' She said and gave him a warm smile and he went to hug her gently.

'Thanks Gin. Can we please not mention this to others?'

'If I wanted too I would have done it by now. It's going to stay our little secret bro.' she said and nudged him playfully with her elbow.

They both laughed and sat there for a while just talking. By the time they both decided to call it a night, Ginny was extremely happy how things worked out with her and Ron. To think she was actually scared of her own brother was just ridiculous. She should have known that he didn't mean it and it would all be ok. It's not that she forgave him, no. But she felt that things were good and back to normal between then and in time she could forgive him.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Should I continue it ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!_**

_**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. And let me know what you think of it. :)**_

_**Btw, I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and added the story to their alerts. Means a lot to me. xx :)**_

* * *

**BE MY ESCAPE**

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since the incident between her and Ron. Ron was being super sweet to her and it seemed like he really did regret it. She was happy that things were getting back to normal.

She was having breakfast with her friends and feeling finally good about herself again because what Ron had said to her had actually hurt her more than his fists. But it looked like Ron was feeling better too and it made her happy. She knew it was only a week but still it looked like it wouldn't repeat.

'Hey Gin, can you pass me some of the sausages?' Ron said to her with a huge grin on his face. Hah, good old Ron eating as much as food he can. She just smiled at that and put some sausages on his plate.

'Thanks, you're the best.'

'God, Ronald how much can you eat?' Hermione said with a disgusted frown on her face which made Ginny let out a small laugh.

'Hey, it's not my fault they only feed us three times a day.' He said back at her defensively. Hermione just let out a disgusted growl back at him because he was speaking with his mouth full again.

She was about to join their conversation when something else got her attention. Something completely unwanted a certain blond head walked in the Great Hall to have breakfast. She was completely captivated by him and looking at him reminded her of the night when he found her. She still couldn't figure out his intentions: where they good or bad?

_She flipped out her wand and went to face the person who was approaching her. _

_It wasn't Ron. _

_It was Malfoy. _

'_Whoa, slow down there Weasley!' Malfoy shouted putting his arms up in defence._

'_What do you want Malfoy?' She asked him still her wand pointed at his face. _

'_I am not going to talk with that thing pointed at my face. As you can see I don't even have my wand out. So…'he said and gestured her to put it away._

'_Ah fine.' She gave up and put the wand back in her pocket. _

_Malfoy went around her and sat down in the same corner seat she was sitting a minute ago. _

'_Well, are you going to tell me what do you want?' Ginny said and patted her foot impatiently on the floor._

'_Well, I didn't want anything I was just enjoying my walk around the castle when you came out of nowhere and decided to attack me.' He said casually with his one eyebrow raised at her in an amusement. _

'_Sorry, I thought you were someone else.' _

'_Is this someone the reason you're so upset and hiding from?' He asked in what seemed concern but Ginny brushed it off quickly._

'_I am not hiding!' She said in defence._

'_Right, let's say you weren't but still you didn't answer is that 'someone' the reason you are upset?' He said putting emphasis on someone. _

'_No…' she said quickly but he just raised an eyebrow at her so she just mumbled: 'Maybe.' And quickly added a suspicious: 'What do you care anyway?'_

_He let out a small laugh and said: 'I don't.' _

'_What was the point of asking then?' She said rolling her eyes. _

'_Just keeping the conversation alive.'_

'_Draco Malfoy actually wants to talk to me?' She said laughing out loud. _

'_I am just bored and you're the only person here so why not?'_

'_I suppose so.' She said and sat down next to him._

'_So tell me is this someone a guy?' He continued but Ginny didn't reply._

'_Well if it is, he is not worth it; nobody should upset a pretty girl like you.' He said and she was totally surprised by his statement, did Draco Malfoy just called her pretty? When she looked at him there was no sign of amusement in his eyes. He was being serious… _

'Ginny?' Hermione said and snapped her fingers in front of her eyes knocking her out of her thoughts.

'What?' She said and it came out a little bit too harsh than she intended too but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

'You've been staring at the Slytherin table for the last 10 minutes. Is there something you want to tell me?' She said with a small smile on her face. Ron's head instantly turned to Ginny with an angry look in his eyes.

'Yeah, is there something you want to tell us?' he said with clenched teeth.

'Butt out Ronald!' Hermione snapped at him.

'There is nothing to tell guys. I didn't even notice I was looking in that direction. I was just merely lost in my thoughts. Sorry.' She said quickly and saw that Ron's face relaxed a bit.

'Ugh, Ronald why do you always have to butt in everywhere she is old enough to be interested in boys. You don't have to scare her.' Hermione screamed at him.

'Guys, calm down. If there was a boy I was interested in I would not be scared to talk about him in front of Ron, okay? But really Hermione there is no one right now.' Ginny said trying to calm her friend down.

'Okay, whatever you say Gin.' Hermione said giving her a worried look.

They continued on with their meal. Still Ginny couldn't resist to look over at the Slytherin table once in a while when she thought no one was looking.

'Okay guys I better go get my bag I left it in the common room, see you guys in class.' Hermione said and before she left she whispered in Ginny's ear: 'We will talk later when Ronald is not around.' Then she smiled at her and walked off.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked.

'Don't have a clue I think the books are going to her head.' Ginny said back letting out a weak laugh still not sure how her brother will react.

'Tell me about it. Crazy that one is.' Ron said while laughing and looked over at the direction Hermione went. Ginny relaxed instantly as she saw how calm Ron was. She was being stupid again for being scared of her own brother. He promised it would never happen again and she needs to believe that and finally move on.

**...**

It has been a long day for Ginny. She was exhausted after all her classes and was making her way to dinner. She had couple of classes with Malfoy and she still couldn't figure him out and spent them staring at him what probably looked like, from a third perspective, as an 'obsessive stalker' look. But she made sure nobody noticed.

She was lost in her thoughts that she was startled by and arm pulling her in to an empty class room. She was quickly pressed against the wall and trapped between the person's arms that were pushing her firmly against the wall.

'What's your problem Weasley? 'The person whispered gently in her ear and then it hit her it was Malfoy. Her heart instantly started to beat faster not even knowing herself, why.

'I have no idea what you mean Malfoy.' She decided to play it cool even though she had a feeling what he is talking about.

'Don't play dumb with me Weasley. Don't you think I haven't noticed you staring at me?' He continued on whispering in her ear and it made her slightly shiver against him.

'Don't flatter yourself Malfoy!' She said in a firm tone.

'Hah, Red you were being so obvious I think half of the school has noticed by now.' He said and pressed gently against her which made Ginny let out a small whimper.

'Oh you like that Weasley?' He was still whispering in her ear in a low sexy whisper. He slowly slid his arm up her legs and towards her breast and Ginny let out a small moan which she instantly regretted.

'Get off Malfoy!' She instantly said and she meant it to come out in a strong demand but instead it came out in a weak whisper.

'Oh I don't think you want me to.' He said and smirked at her.

'I mean it Malfoy!' She said now in a higher voice and this time made an attempt to push him away. Instead he grabbed her arms and pushed them against the wall above her head.

'And I meant what I said..' He whispered and was an inch away from her lips.

'Is it that bad Malfoy?' She said.

'What do you mean?' he asked confused by her sudden question.

'Girls don't want you anymore so you stoop as low as a Weasley? Talk about being desperate.' She said in a low teasing voice with a small smirk on her face.

Malfoy just smirked at her in return and softly brushed his lips against hers and let her go.

'You want to play dirty? Let's play dirty then. Just the next time, don't be so obviously drooling over me. People may get the wrong idea. 'He winked at her and left.

She just stood there shocked and staring at the space Malfoy was just standing in a second ago.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought to herself.

**...**

Ginny slowly made her way to dinner as she was planning too at first. She couldn't stop thinking about the encounter she just had with Malfoy. What the hell came over her: since when she was affected by Malfoy? And since fucking when Malfoy was flirting with her and pushing her against the walls? There was something so wrong with this situation and she somehow knew that it won't end well.

'Where the hell have you been?' Hermione asked her the moment she sat down.

'Sorry, took the wrong turn and ended up in the other part of the castle. Seven years and you think you wouldn't get lost like a first year anymore but no I still manage too.' She said amazed by the quick lie that was coming out of her mouth.

'Oh I know what you mean Gin. Sometimes I feel like the castle changes.' Ron said again with his mouth full. Hermione made a disgusted face at him and said:

'Hah, the castle does not change Ronald. But I'll admit some parts do look alike and it is easy to get lost.'

Ginny laughed and took a sip from her pumpkin juice but instantly chocked on it and started to cough. Hermione softly patted her on the back.

'Easy there Gin, no need to rush.' Ron said amused by the whole situation.

'Yeah comes from a person who doesn't even chew his own food half of the time. And really Ronald it's not that funny.' Hermione said in a bitter tone.

Ginny had stopped chocking and was full on laughing about them. They were like children; can they not admit their feelings for each other already? They kept on arguing but Ginny slowly drifted off in her own thoughts and wasn't paying attention to them anymore. The reason she chocked in the first place was Malfoy. While she took a sip of her pumpkin juice she accidentally looked at his direction not even knowing he was sitting there and he just bluntly winked at her. What was he playing at? Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by Harry.

'Are you alright Ginny?'

'Yeah, just tired.' She said back at him.

'Hey I was meaning to ask you something for a while now…' Harry said nervously. Oh no, Ginny knew all too well what he was going to ask her. He wants to ask her out. That's why she was ignoring him most of the time. Yeah they had something in his sixth year but the war came and he left and her feelings slowly drifted away. She wasn't ready to break his heart yet so she decided to make a quick escape before he had the chance to continue:

'I love to stay and chat Harry but I am really tired and I want to go to bed. We'll have to talk some other time. Sorry.' She quickly got up and said bye to the other two who were still arguing and didn't even notice her leaving. She left the Hall in a hurry leaving a confused Harry behind.

_Phew that was a close one!_ Ginny thought as she got around the corner and hopped on the already moving staircase.

Someone jumped next to her on the staircase and she thought it was Harry but when she turned around it was no other than Draco fucking Malfoy. Great that's exactly what she needs right now.

'What do you want Malfoy? Miss me already?' She said in an unpleasant tone.

'You wish Weasley but I couldn't help but notice the love-struck Potter left by the dinner table.' Malfoy said in a mocking voice.

'It's none of your fucking business Malfoy, so butt out.' She snapped at him.

'Hey, I was just curious why you passed a perfect opportunity of finally going out with your precious Golden Boy.' He said defensively.

'Like, I said before Malfoy none of your business.' Ginny said and exhaled an annoyed breath of air while wishing that the staircase would move faster.

'Isn't that what you always wanted?' He still wouldn't let it go.

'Things change.' Ginny said not looking at him and was slowly walking up the steps. Not long now before she gets away from him.

'Care to explain?' He said with an amused smile on his face. The stairs had finally stopped moving she could leave but before she hopped off she said:

'Fine, if you really must know. I'm just not interested, ok?' As she said it she hopped off before the stairs could move again leaving a completely dumbstruck Malfoy behind on, now already moving back, staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!_**

**_AN; I am quiet disappointed with this chapter, but when have I've been satisfied with my own chapters? ;D That's right, never._**

**_Well anyways, enjoy! :) _**

* * *

**BE MY ESCAPE**

**Chapter 3**

Ginny felt like a child. She was hiding behind a statue. It wasn't that she was hiding made her feel like a child but that she was hiding from someone. To be precise Harry and that was what made her feel like a child. She had saw him coming down the hall, probably going to his next class, while she jumped behind the first statue she saw before he could spot her. God, she has been through war and countless of fights with Death Eaters. This should be nothing compared to war, but still; here she was hiding behind a statue from Harry like a twelve year old girl.

She will have to face him eventually. She can't escape him forever. She was hoping to, though. It wasn't easy to break Harry's heart after all he has been trough. Because after all, she has been the one that kept him going. But she just simply didn't feel it anymore. She has changed and so has he.

**...**

'Harry wants to talk to you.' Hermione addressed her with a small knowing smile.

'Oh, I know..' she just whined in return.

'Why haven't you?' Hermione sounded surprised.

'Because, I don't think I like him like that anymore.'

'Well, it's normal to be confused, but I know how much you liked him before. So, don't be scared to take a risk and see if it could work out.'

'Hermione, when I said 'I don't think' it was more like I don't at all.' Hermione was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and gave her a knowing and supportive look.

'You should tell him. No need to drag it on longer than necessary. You just giving him false hope.' Hermione said and Ginny just nodded her head back in an agreement.

After dinner Ginny promised herself she would talk to Harry, no matter what. It had to be done.

**...**

She just left the Great Hall. Somewhat disappointed and relieved, Harry hadn't come to dinner. As soon as she thought this she bumped into someone. It soon hit her who it was. Obviously, Harry. There was no escaping this one. And she knew if she doesn't do it now she never will.

'Oh, hey Gin. I am running late; please tell me there is still food left?' Harry asked her taking breath in among every word; you could see he was running just a minute ago.

'Yes, don't worry. I think the dinner still goes on for another half an hour. '

'Thanks Gin. Well see you later then.' Harry said and went to leave but she stopped him. It's now or never.

'I..I wanted to talk to you..'

'Yeah, sure Gin, can we meet up after dinner?' Harry said and looked eager to get to his dinner but she couldn't let him go.

'I am afraid not. If I don't say it now, I don't know when or if I ever will.' Harry's face instantly turned serious.

'I know you have wanted to ask me out for a while now…' Ginny said and took a deep breath not sure how to continue it.

'Yes… So..' Harry started to say but Ginny cut him off before he could finish.

'I just don't think it's a good idea.' As she said it she looked up to see Harry's eyes, which looked confused and hurt.

'Why?'

'I know we had something in your 6th year. But then the war came, and I think we or should I say, I have outgrown this place and you. It's time to move on. I just don't see us working anymore.' She finished and took a deep breath because she didn't stop, not once to take a breath in between the sentences. She then, looked up at Harry and he looked more disappointed than sad.

'I get it Gin, no hard feelings here.' He said and gave her a brief hug and left her standing in the hall on her own. She was quiet confused about the turn out and Harry's reaction. She was soon dragged out of her thoughts by a fairly loud clapping noise. She turned to the side the noise was coming from and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the far wall. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him.

'That was quiet a show, Weasley.' Malfoy said and smirked.

'I don't need this Malfoy.' She said and turned her back to him to walk away. He fallowed soon after.

'I was expecting Potter to cry, but no, he seemed fairly cool for a guy who claims he is in love with you.' He said and shrugged.

'He is not in love with me. He never was. We never were. Now, leave me alone.'

'Fine.' Malfoy said and walked away and for the second time, today, she was left behind and alone in a hallway. Not that she minded.

**...**

'How did the talk go with Harry?' Ginny was interrupted from reading her by Hermione.

'He took it surprisingly good. I think he may have thought along the same line as me.' Hermione sat down next to her on the couch.

'I don't know Ginny. He was looking forward to you both dating again. Only recently he said he wants to ask you out.' Hermione said confused.

'It doesn't matter, since it went well and we can still be normal around each other, it's cool.' Ginny said and as on cue Ron and Harry entered the common room. Harry eyed her awkwardly and said a quick goodbye and went upstairs.

'Here goes being normal around each other…' Hermione whispered to her. It didn't slip by Ron though.

'What are you two whispering about?' Ron demanded an answer.

'Nothing that concerns you, Ronald.' Hermione bit back at him but Ron just ignored her and looked at Ginny instead, demanding an answer from her.

'Eh..' Ginny wasn't sure should she tell him or not.

'Well?'

'It was just about Harry.' Ginny mumbled and Hermione hit her in the arm with her elbow.

'What about him?' Ron asked bluntly.

'Stop scaring the answer out of her!'

'I wasn't talking to you but to my sister. Well?' Ron said and stared her down. Ugh, how she hated the scary side of Ron.

'I kind of said I am not interested in him anymore..' She only answered him honestly, because Ron had truly sacred the answer out of her.

'You did what?!' Ron screamed at her and both, her and Hermione, jumped by his sudden reaction but soon after Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'Ronald, for fuck sake…' Hermione started to say but was rudely cut off by Ron.

'You! You just shut the fuck up for once!' He screamed and was pointing his finger at Hermione.

'You are so selfish Ginny.' Ron stated calmly.

'How is she selfish? You can't push feelings on someone and you can't definitely scare them in her.' Now it was Hermione's turn to point her finger at Ron.

'I am sorry Ron but I'm with Hermione on this one.' Ginny tried to sound as brave as she could while saying it. Ron didn't say anything back at her instead he just stared at her.

'I think it's time to call it a night Ginny.' Hermione said softly to her and hugged her. And whispered softly 'He'll calm down by tomorrow you know how he is'. Yes, she happened to know how her brother gets but she didn't think that, she and Hermione were on the same page about Ron.

Before she entered her room she could hear Hermione saying to Ron:

'I know the war has been hard on you but it has been hard on all of us. You have to start to let her live her own life.'

**...**

_Malfoy had actually called her pretty. She was shocked and didn't really know what to say back to him but she decided to play it cool. _

'_Did Draco Malfoy just call a Weasley pretty?' She teased _

'_I guess I did. Sue me.' He grinned back at her, and it was the first time she had actually seen Malfoy somewhat smiling. _

'_But if you must know it's not a general guy problem.' She said and he looked at her for a moment as if understanding what she meant, but she really doubted he did. _

'_Hey, if you need a place to crash you're welcome to stay at my room..' As he said it Ginny looked at him suspiciously. _

'_No funny business, I promise.' He said to her putting his arms up in defence. _

'_Why?' _

'_Why not? Everything has changed since the war ended. Let's just say I want a clean slate.' They sat there for a while in silence and eventually Ginny agreed to go back with him because she realized she did not want to face her brother just yet. It couldn't get worse right? But oh, how wrong she was back then… _

Later, when Ginny woke up she was not sure why she had had a memory dream about Draco Malfoy but to be honest he was there for her when no one else was. And somehow it had made her see him in a different light.

She slowly got ready and made her way to breakfast. It was still quiet early, not many students were around but she liked it that way.

She was halfway through her breakfast when Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Hermione was making her way up to her when she was pulled roughly back by Harry and Ron.

Even though they were far away from her, she could still make out what Harry and Ron said to her and she couldn't believe it:

'I don't want to sit with that thing.' Harry had said and Ron supported him and had muttered that she needs to understand him and Harry. Eventually Hermione sat down with both of them as far away from her they could, and all Hermione did, was give her an apologetic look. She couldn't believe of their betrayal towards her. Okay fine Harry, but her own brother agreeing with it all and staying by his friend's side instead of his owns sisters, it really hurt her. She could feel a hot tear rolling down her face and she instantly stood up and left the Great Hall. She had just barely made around the corner when she suddenly broke down in tears. She slowly slid down the wall and held her head in between her knees. Everything was going wrong for her and she didn't know why. Even Hermione who supposedly supported her chose them over her. Nobody wanted her. She was all alone.

Suddenly someone touched her softly on her shoulder and her head shot straight up to see who it was:

'What's wrong?' Malfoy asked her softly and genuinely concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!_**

**_AN: I wanted to say thank you to all who review, it really encourages me to write more and means the world to me, so again thank you. :) _**

**_Enjoy and I hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

**BE MY ESCAPE **

**Chapter 4**

'What's wrong?' Malfoy asked her softly and genuinely concerned.

Ginny didn't answer him. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She was about to leave but then she looked at Malfoy and he was actually concerned. She still didn't know why all of a sudden he was interested in her but now, she didn't care. She just needed someone to talk to. And all of a sudden she just wrapped her arms around him and cried in his neck. She was surprised that he didn't pull away. Instead he began to stroke her hair. It didn't last though. They could hear people chattering and coming closer to where they were.

'Meet me here in thirty minutes.'Malfoy whispered in her ear before disappearing.

She stood there for a while before deciding to cast a spell on her face so people wouldn't see that she was crying.

**...**

_15 minutes later_

She was sitting in charms class. Debating whether to see Malfoy or not. It probably wasn't a good idea to meet him, and even if she wanted to, how was she supposed to get out of the class?

_2 minutes later _

She couldn't believe how much she was actually paying attention to the time. It wasn't like she cared if Malfoy felt bad of being stood up or not.

_1 minute later _

The idea of mitching class and seeing Malfoy was slowly growing on her.

_30 seconds later _

God, Ginny couldn't handle being in the same class with those three. Ron and Harry kept turning around and giving her dirty look and then they would whisper something to each other and laugh at it. And then they would do it all over again. And Hermione, she was completely oblivious to it all, as always.

_5 minutes later_

It was nearly the time she was supposed to meet Malfoy. By now she had already decided to meet Malfoy but she was still struggling how to get out of class.

Ron and Harry were slowly getting on her last nerve. One more look and laugh and she would snap.

And then it happened. She had had enough.

She wasn't thinking anymore. She just stood up muttered a spell that would make her look horribly sick even though she wasn't. A trick Fred and George thought her when she was young.

Flitwick quickly dismissed her and advised her to not attend any other classes today.

When she closed the class door behind her she realised she was running late. She ran down the hall and the steps as fast as she could.

When she finally arrived Malfoy wasn't there. Had he tricked her? Or had he gone already?

Before she could think of what to do she was suddenly garbed by her arm and she could see from the corner of her eye that it was Malfoy.

'Come on Weasley, we don't have all day.' He said and was pulling her in to a run with him.

'Where are we going?' She asked even though she was already running along with him down the hall.

'It wouldn't be fun anymore if I told you.' He said and winked at her.

They made another corner and then he stopped in front of an old statue and muttered a password that she couldn't make out. The statue instantly moved sideways revealing a tunnel. He stepped inside and motioned to her to follow him.

'No way am I going in there with you.' Ginny said and crossed her arms.

'Oh don't be such a prude, Weasley.' Malfoy said and looked at her funny.

'And stop standing like that; you're starting to remind me of Granger. Now come.' He added and Ginny's arms instantly dropped at the mention of her friend. She has been around Hermione way too much. She thought and fallowed Malfoy.

It felt like the tunnel won't ever end. Ginny didn't feel comfortable in it. It was dark and damp, plus she had no idea where it brings her too, but she hoped it's somewhere nice.

'How much longer?' Ginny whined.

'Not far now, so you can stop whining.' And he was right soon after they arrived at their destination.

'Finally, took fucking ages to get…' Ginny stopped midway in her sentence when she realized where he had brought her to; 'You brought me to the Shrieking fucking Shack?'

'It's not that bad Weasley.'

'Not that bad? It's fucking creepy.'

'See and that's why I didn't tell you. You wouldn't have come.'

'Damn right I wouldn't.' Ginny said and was half considering making a run for it, but she didn't want Malfoy to think she is scared or anything like that.

'Fine, why did you bring me here?'

'I come here a lot since the war ended. It's like an escape from everyone else and for a moment I feel like I am far away from all the people back in Hogwarts and nothing matters.' He said and Ginny could see in his eyes he was not laying to her.

'Why do you come here besides of escaping everyone at Hogwarts?' She asked.

'To think and mostly because Snape died here this is the only place where I can actually feel close to him.' He said and Ginny could have sworn she saw a tear slide down his cheek but when she looked again there wasn't any trace of tears. Even the sadness in his eyes had disappeared. She had to ask herself was it even there in the first place or was she imagining things again?

'I am so sorry, I forget sometimes that Snape was actually something more to people than just a potions teacher.' Ginny said and softly touched his shoulder. A second didn't even pass before Malfoy made coughing noise and changed the subject.

'Come, I want to show you something.' He said and took her by the arm again.

He dragged her upstairs to a small room with a huge window. She didn't even realize it was there but when she looked through it. She couldn't even describe it in words how beautiful the sight in front of her was. There was a green field with flowers in front of her that led down the mountain and went on to the next one. And if you looked sideways you could see the castle. It was truly beautiful. She loved how birds were flying all around the field towards the castle and mountains.

'It's beautiful.'

'See, it's not that bad here, after all.' Malfoy said with hands in his pockets.

Ginny didn't reply to him, instead she kept admiring the view outside. It indeed felt like her problems disappeared here. She was so lost in her admiration about the view that she didn't notice that Malfoy wasn't standing next to her anymore. She turned around to see where had he gone, but he was nowhere to be seen in the room. Had he actually left her here? She wouldn't be surprised it would be so like Malfoy. She didn't have the time to fully think what she would actually do if he had left her here, when suddnely Malfoy showed up with a bottle of Fire whiskey in his hands. He put the bottle down on a small table and gestured her to come sit down.

'Okay, so here's the deal. I take one swig and I tell you something about me and you do the same.' He said. Ginny nodded back in an agreement. He was the first one to take a sip.

'Okay, so, I hadn't actually been with every woman from my house.' He said to her truthfully and she was surprised.

'Then why do people say that?'

'I assume because every girl wants to be with me and when one of them has actually been with me the rest of them make up rumours and stories, never got involved in all that girl stuff.' He said and shrugged his shoulders.

'Your turn, Weasley.' Ginny took the bottle and took a big swig and she could instantly feel the burning effects of it.

'People assume I am closer to Ron from all of my brothers but I am actually closer to George and Fred. Well, now only George.' Ginny wasn't sure what to say at first so this was the first thing that popped in her head.

Malfoy didn't say anything instead he just nodded his head in understanding. He took another swig and said:

'Me and Pansy are actually good mates, and people assume she's still in love with me even though she is with Blaise now.' He chuckled at the part of Blaise and Pansy being a thing.

Ginny took a swig and decided it would be more fun if they changed things up a bit:

'How about I take a swig and ask you a question and you do the same?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Okay, so why did you come back this year?' She asked out of curiosity.

'Why not? I always liked Hogwarts and I actually wanted to finish school and make something out of myself not follow my father's beliefs.' He said and took the bottle from her.

'So tell me, why were you closer to the twins more than Weaslebee?'

'We and Ron never really were close as far as I can remember we fight a lot and he never takes my side. George and Fred were always cheering me up, teaching me things, taking my side and just spending time with me even though I am a lot younger than them they still treated me like an equal, unlike Ron.' She said and grabbed the bottle back from him.

'Tell me the happiest childhood memory you have.'

'Don't have any, red.'

'Not one?' Ginny said surprised.

'No. I spent most of the time alone in the house or with house elves and nanny's.' He said and Ginny was about to say something comforting to him when he interrupted her.

'So, what's up with you and the trio lately?' Suddenly Ginny didn't feel like talking anymore.

'Don't want to talk about it, Malfoy.' She said through clenched teeth. Malfoy seemed to notices the sudden change in her mood or maybe he intended it all along:

'How about we stop with the question asking and just drink?' And Ginny couldn't be happier to agree.

**...**

For the next hour they were just sitting in the room and drinking the whiskey bottle. It was almost done. She couldn't even believe how much she had drunk. But it made her feel free and happy again even though she knew it was just for a little bit. They didn't talk much but somehow they understood each other in the silent drinking. Both of them had problems and memories they weren't willing to share or talk about yet. But they needed someone. Someone to just sit with and do nothing so both of them wouldn't completely feel alone. She could go to her friends, but they wouldn't understand her and even though she would be with a lot of people she would still feel alone. It was different with Malfoy, he didn't push it, but her friends would. She just needed to forget, just for a little while and have fun. And she guessed Malfoy did too.

She still couldn't believe that she actually likes his company. If Ron were to find out, he would be furious with her. That is if he would even acknowledge her existence.

**...**

They had finished their bottle. She was drunk and so was Malfoy. They were at that stage where they were just giggling about each other and talking about things that sober people wouldn't even understand. But the most important part was they understood each other.

All of a sudden Ginny was knocked down by Malfoy who was now tickling her. She tried to fight back but she couldn't get him off of her he was too big and too strong.

She was running out of breath, she could barely breathe now. But somehow she loved the careless feeling she got out of it.

Finally she managed to get off him and made a run for it. She was hoping Malfoy would take longer to get up and catch up with her, but he was fairly quick and was slowly closing the distance between them.

Ginny would probably run faster if she could stop laughing. So instead she made a sharp turn in to the first room she could see, which didn't get her far because there was no other way out of it. So it ended up with Malfoy wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

They both were laughing and screaming and to some people they may had looked crazy, but right now they felt free and careless with no problems in the world. At least that's how Ginny felt but she was sure that's how Malfoy felt too.

They been sitting in the same room she ran in to half an hour ago. The buzz was slowly wearing off but not fast enough for her to be sober by the time she has to return to the castle.

They both were just lying on the floor and gazing at the sealing just talking. When all of a sudden Malfoy got up, she pulled her head up to see where he was going. He was making his way to the piano she didn't even realize was there.

He sat down and started to play around with the keyboard.

After a while she assumed he got bored because he stopped playing. She wasn't looking at him anymore but she couldn't hear any movement either she was about to look up to see what was he doing when he started to play an amazing melody she didn't know.

She got up from the floor and walked over to him and watched him play. She was so surprised that Malfoy knew how to play piano. He didn't come across as the type that would and let alone play so good.

It was truly beautiful how he played. The melody was sad and moving and he looked lost in it and it made her see Malfoy in a whole different way. By the time he finished playing the song she was so lost in the melody and him that she didn't even realize he stopped playing until he made an uncomfortable cough in his throat.

'God Malfoy where did you learn to play like that?'

'As I said when I was a child I spent most of the time on my own in the house. We had a piano and one day I got really bored and I just started to play around with it not really sure of what I was doing. Until a nanny thought me the entire keyboard keys on it and found some sheet music for me.' He explained.

'Wow, that was really good; I wish I could play like that.'

'Maybe someday I'll teach you.' He said and winked at her. Suddenly Ginny could feel her cheeks go all red for no reason at all. She blamed the alcohol instantly.

'We should probably get back to the castle.' Malfoy said looking out the window and he was right it was getting dark already and she knew people would be wondering where she is as she was supposed to feel 'sick'.

They slowly made their way back to the castle and soon parted their own ways in the corridor.

**...**

'Where the hell have you been?' Ron was at her side the minute she walked in to the common room.

'We were so worried about you Gin.' And now Hermione was by her side too. She could see past their shoulders an unhappy Harry sitting on the sofa, probably not liking that she got all the attention now.

'Oh calm down people. I was just having fun.' Ginny shouted and spread he hands.

'Fun? With whom?'

'Weren't you sick?'

'You weren't with Luna or any of your friends you usually hang out with so don't even think of lying.'

'Don't tell me you lied to a professor?'

'You better have not been with Zabini!'

'Guys, stop speaking at the same time. Yes fun and no I was not with Zabini Ron, but obviously that's all you care about so why don't you run back to your Harry and keep on ignoring me and making fun of me. You haven't been exactly a brother to me to have the right to know what I am doing in my spare time.' Ginny tried to sound serious but she gave it all away by almost losing her footing by just standing still.

'Are you drunk Ginny?' Hermione asked shocked.

'What if I am?'

'You better not be!' Ron pointed his finger at her.

'Fuck off Ron. It's my fucking life and I'll do what I want. I won't let you control it anymore.' She said and walked off, leaving even a shocked Harry Potter behind her.

She knew she will regret it in the morning but for the first time in a long time she felt like she could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN; I am so sorry to those who were waiting for me to update. I had my exams and then you know summer started but I am going to try upload more often. **_

_**This chapter is quiet depressing. So I apologize if some don't like it but it needed to be done. **_

_**Warning! Contains self-harm. **_

* * *

**BE MY ESCAPE**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny woke up with a hangover. Even though she was buzzing from the yesterday's drink she didn't regret it nor that she letting herself go. Yesterday was probably the first time in a long time, she finally had fun and felt free, like she used to. She hadn't even realized how unhappy she had become. She always tried so hard to fit in with Ron and his friends. But they always didn't like something no matter what she did or how hard she tried. It was sad that they didn't even realize how much time and energy she has actually put in to them. And as a thank you she gets ignored and hurtful comments from Ron. Just because she didn't have feelings for Harry, but do they really want her to be with someone she has no feelings for? Do they really want her to be unhappy for rest of her life just to please them? If they really cared about her they wouldn't act this way. She understood that Harry was hurt and angry but Ron, Ron had no right to act the way he does. She will never understand why Ron was changing his moods towards her. Not that they ever had a close relationship but even they used to be so much better than this.

It was so stupid; everything was just so screwed up. She would know. Look at her she was hanging out with her former enemy or the trio's enemy to be precise. He never really attacked her physically or verbally until she butted in and defended Hermione or someone else. He was a bully; no he used to be a bully. He has changed. At least he claims to be. It's so weird to think that everything used be so different just only couple of months ago.

She couldn't really decide did she miss the old days, the safe days or is she excited about the change in her life and what will it bring.

Change can be a good and exciting thing, yet at times it can be cruel on some.

She had no idea what her future would hold for her.

Most of the day had slipped by quickly. To Ginny's surprise she hasn't seen her brother or the others. She did in fact see Malfoy. She really didn't know what to do, to greet him, chit chat or just walk by him. Maybe he was confused too and maybe that's why they walked by each other like complete strangers. Ginny didn't know and Malfoy probably didn't either. There is a chance that she could have got it all wrong and he was actually ignoring her and didn't want anything to do with her, at least maybe while the public can see. If that's true then she was too quick to believe that Draco Malfoy has changed. She really shouldn't care if he has or hasn't. Not that she did. She would just be disappointed that he would still show the real world the ugly while he actually was a decent person to be around. That's at least what she told herself.

'GINNY!' Ginny cringed in displeasure as her name was called out form the other end of the hall. Ginny tried to pretend she didn't hear it even though she was pretty sure a deaf person would have heard his vibrating howl.

'GINNY!' Another scream was yelled out towards her this time louder. She wondered would the excuse, she didn't hear; work this time around as people had their eyes on her at her end of the hall. She tried to slyly move along the hall, eyes bolting everywhere looking for an escape. There was none.

'GINNY STOP RIGHT THERE, I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!' He yelled again and she could hear him running down the hall and people swearing at him as him bumped or pushed them roughly out of his way.

If she ran would that make her look like a coward? Or would staying here make her a coward as she knew he wouldn't do anything to her in front of other people. She wasn't sure would he or wouldn't he but she knew he was furious with her after yesterday.

A second passed… another push and a curse. He was getting closer. This probably was the moment she decided her future path, she just didn't know it at the time. She finally turned her head and looked at him, his face was red from anger and he looked like a maniac who had escaped from the psycho ward. She looked away and saw people just looking at her and at the sight in front of her in shock or amusement. She looked at him on last time before running down the hall around the corner towards what she thought was her escape.

She really didn't know where she was going but anywhere would do. She rounded another corner but before she did she could hear Ron fighting his way through towards her and she hoped he didn't see which way she went.

She kept on running not knowing where her own legs were taking her until she found herself standing in front of a statue. It took her a while to realize that it was the same statue Malfoy had brought her to yesterday. It was perfect but she realized she didn't really remember the password.

_Think, think Ginny. What was it? _

_Something with P, come on. P. p. p. _

_Possum! Yes, Possum that was it!_

'Possum!' Ginny said to the statue and jumped in the moment the entrance fully opened. The statue closed behind her instantly. She sat by the wall for a while and listened. She didn't have to wait long for Ron. He ran by the statue screaming:

'GINNY YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOREVER! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU.'

She sat there for a minute making sure he was gone but decide to stay just in case he comes back. She stood up and decided to go down to the Shack. Only halfway down she noticed that her left arm was cut and bleeding, she probably hit it on a rock or something when she was jumping in. She was surprised that she didn't notice it nor that it hurt. She used a quick healing charm on it and continued her way down towards the shack.

She didn't know what she will do there on her own but she decided she is going to follow Malfoy's suggestion and test it and try to escape from the outside world.

She had no idea for how long she had been in the Shack but she found herself not wanting to leave just yet. There was nothing to really do on your own but she wasn't bored. She was at peace and away from everyone.

Since she got there, she found herself sitting in the first room she went to the last time she was here. With the beautiful view in front of herself, she has probably spent hours on observing the birds and other flying insects. It was like a completely different world for them. They didn't have a care or overly crazy and abusive brother. She wished she could be a bird just for a day. She could fly anywhere and not have a worry in the world.

She was about to make her way back to the castle even though she didn't want to. She was rounding the corner where the exit was when she bumped into Malfoy. Maybe she didn't have to leave just yet.

'Are you stalking me Weasley?' Malfoy spat at her. Well, there goes him being a 'changed man'. Ha.

'You wish, Malfoy. You know some people lives don't actually revolve around you.' She said and stared him hard in the eye.

'Well, as this is, I believe my spot, and you know all too well I like to come here on my own. So that leaves me wondering why else would you be here besides wanting to find me?' Malfoy said and leaned against the wall and smirked at her.

'And I believe you shared with as you say 'your spot' with me. So I only came here because I happen to like it here.'

'Keep on telling that yourself, dear.' He said and kept on smirking with his sexy ass smirk. _Wait sexy? What? I think you're losing it Gin._ She thought to herself and shook her head.

'Oh bugger off Malfoy!' She said instead and made her way towards the exit.

'I think your weasel of a brother is lurking somewhere out there.' Malfoy said and Ginny froze instantly. Why would he still be here? He didn't know nor saw where she went in.

'Ha, I knew it. So the rumours are true? You had a runner from your no good of a brother?'Malfoy said and apparently it was really amusing for him. But Ginny let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. There was nothing funny about it. Malfoy didn't know what he had gotten like. To him it may seem like a typical Weasley family fight but it wasn't. Even though Ron promised to her it would never happen again she just couldn't shake that feeling off that he wants to hurt her again.

'You fucking insensitive bastard!' Ginny screamed at him and marched over to him and pushed him roughly. 'Everything is so fucking funny! You have no idea Malfoy. So why don't you keep your fucking mouth shut for once!' She pushed him roughly one more time and walked back to statue and before she left muttered loudly: 'Fucking wanker!'

She was so furious with Malfoy that she forgot about her brother completely. So she without any worry marched around Hogwarts halls not knowing how to let her anger out. Out of nowhere she was smacked against the wall. She was banged against the wall so hard that her breath got caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe for a while.

'Where the fuck have you been?' Ron screamed at her and pressed his arm in her neck. Ginny didn't even mean to cry but the tears were rolling down her face on their own accord.

'Why do you care?' She tried to sound tough but with the tears rolling down her voice and not really being able to breathe normally it all came out weak and crackly. She was scared and he knew it.

'Why do I care? Because my stupid sister is a whore and everybody knows it!'

'i-im no-t-t a wh-o-r-e…!' She tried to say it but at this point it was just useless to speak. She nearly felt like she was being strangled.

'Don't lie!' He spat at her and pressed his arm deeper and harder into her neck so she couldn't breathe at all.

'Harry checked the map you were nowhere to be found. My own sister.. Like it wasn't bad enough that you sleep around, you choose to sleep with Slytherins! Don't even deny it' He pointed his finger at her. Ginny's vision was getting black from the lack of air in her lungs.

'You are useless peace of shit Ginny did you know that?! Nobody wants to be associated with you. People are disgusted by you!' He let her go as he saw she couldn't breathe anymore. She fell on the floor gasping for air and sobbing.

'I am ashamed that you are my sister!' He said like he was even disgusted to look at her and spat next to her on the ground before walking off. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was sobbing loudly. His words had cut her like a knife. Her own brother was disgusted by her. Why did he think she was sleeping around and let alone with the Slytherins? Why wouldn't he believe her?

She couldn't stop thinking about his disgusted face before he walked off. Was she that bad? She hadn't done anything, but maybe that was the problem. Maybe she was useless after all. The more she thought about it the more she started to believe it.

She has been sitting in her dorm room in her bed since she had gotten back from the Ron incident. Hermione was peacefully sleeping in the bed next to hers, so were the rest of the girls. Oblivious to what's going on outside of their earshot. She found herself wishing she could sleep as peacefully like they were, instead she let out a soft sob. She stood up and went to the shared bathroom and locked the door behind herself. She glanced over at the mirror and wasn't surprised how bad she looked. Her mascara was all over her face, her hair a mess and her neck had some bruises left from Ron's hard attack. She turned on the shower and sat down on the floor and curled up in a ball under the splashing water and cried. She had never felt so alone and scared in her life. Ron's words kept on replying in her head:

_You are useless peace of shit. _

_Nobody wants to be associated with you._

_People are disgusted by you. _

She considered telling someone but why would anyone care? It's not like she had any friends left even Hermione didn't talk to her much. She was out casted. Ron was right nobody really wanted to be around her.

She got out of the shower and dried herself and noticed the earlier cut had scared her even though she healed it with magic it must have been deep even though it hadn't hurt at the time. It was like she was numb. She couldn't really feel anything but the pain inside of her that wouldn't go away. She looked over at the small scissors that were lying on the mirror shelf and before she knew it she was putting it against her skin, cutting deep into her skin. Just so she could feel something. She dropped the scissors in the sink shocked by her own actions.

_No! You are not going to be one of those people!_ She told herself. To be honest she was more shocked what she had felt while doing that. She had felt relief and that scared her. She quickly cleaned herself up and left the bathroom to go to bed and before she fell asleep she promised herself she would never hurt herself again.


End file.
